Estúpido test
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Light creía fervientemente que el estúpido test se había equivocado. Era obvio ¿Él ser la pareja ideal de Misa Amane? Sí, era el estúpido test. [One-short] [MisaxLight]


Death note © Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana. El joven de súper dotada inteligencia y justica yacía sentado en una silla enfrente de su ordenador; Light Yagami movió el _mouse_ bajando con la flechita las opciones de búsqueda que le aparecían.

_«Esto es estúpido»_

El joven, suspiró. Un día antes su padre le había dado el día libre, le había dicho que mucho trabajo para un jovencito universitario podría traer problemas de salud, tras bastante explicación de preocupación de su padre, Light aceptó algo fastidiado, ir con su padre era mejor a estar en su casa haciendo banalidades sin sentido, pero su padre no lo dejaría de molestar, por lo tanto no tenía otra opción.

Primero pensó en ver los noticieros para matar a más personas que no le serían útil y beneficioso al mundo, pero al instante borró esa posibilidad, ya casi todos comenzaban a sospechar y la confianza que le tenía carecía cada vez más. Pensó en Misa, pero sabía que para esos trabajos de tan "alto rango" no entendería nada y acabaría de hacer todo mal. Sí, para Light todo le resultaba difícil manteniendo su identidad como Kira, el dios superior.

Light siguió bajando, hasta que encontró algo que le atrajo su atención.

_« ¿Cuál es tu pareja famosa ideal?_» leyó en su mente.

Light torció la boca, esas eran las típicas cosas que respondían las personas sin vida social, a lo que llamaban "test". El castaño movió la flechita listo para cerrar la pestaña pero al comienzo del acto se detuvo, observó fijamente la pantalla.

«_¿Qué si lo respondo? Sólo es un simple interrogatorio, además no hay nada interesante por aquí, si me ven respondiendo esto de seguro ya no levantaré tantas sospechas y eliminarán la posibilidad de que sea Kira. Actúa como un universitario normal, Light» _

―Oye, Light ¿No tienes otra manzana? ―Ryuk lo miró desde su cama y desinteresado tiró los restos de una manzana.

― ¿Otra? _―_inquirió alzando ambas cejas sin despegar su mirada del ordenador.

―Son deliciosas, no veo porque no quiera más, kukuku.

Light bufó resignado, tomó una las manzanas del plato hondo y con excelente habilidad la tiró hasta la mano de Ryuk.

―Gracias light._ ―_El Shinigami mordisqueó la manzana roja.

«_Bien, continuemos__.» _El castaño dio _clic_ a la página web y esperó a que cargara. Pasó un corto lapso y la página ya había cargado por completo «_Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál de estos colores son tus favoritos? Opciones: amarillo, celeste,_ _verde, rojo, rosado_.»

―Celeste. ―Murmuró_ y _cliqueó.

«_Siguiente: ¿Qué disfrutarías más? Opciones: Estar en la casa de tu novia planeando una salida; leer cómodamente desde tu cama en tu propio mundo; estudiar para un examen de alto alcance; ocuparías el tiempo para dormir después de un agitado día; pasarías el día en familia.»_

―La cuarta opción. ―dio un clic aceptando la opción.

«_¿Cuáles de esos animales es tu favorito? Opciones: Perro, gato, conejo, perico, oso panda gigante… ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Detesto esto los animales…, vamos Light calma elige cualquier opción es un simple test. »_

―Light ¿Qué tanto haces?

―Nada de tu interés Ryuk. ―le respondió irritado. El monstruo ignoró su tono de voz y se acercó lentamente por detrás.

―No seas malvado, estoy aburrido y no tengo ninguna manzana; sé que te estas divirtiendo Light.

―No me estoy divirtiendo. ¿Por qué no te das un paseo por la ciudad? ―inquirió cliqueando la última opción de la pregunta.

―Estar sólo viendo a civiles caminar también es aburrido, aunque… ya no te molestaría si me das otra manzana―dijo con malicia al observar las ordenadas manzanas a la par del castaño.

Otro suspiró de parte del joven.

―Agárralas todas.

Sin titubear, el Shinigami ya tenía en sus manos todas las manzanas, este caminó con lentitud a la cama de Light y se dejó caer devorando las deliciosas manzanas rojizas.

«_Pregunta cuarta: ¿Qué es lo primero que ves en una persona? Opciones: su personalidad, sus ojos, su risa, su cuerpo.» _

―Ojos.

«_Pregunta quinta: ¿Si estuvieras en una banda que te gustaría ser? Opciones: vocalista, pianista, guitarrista… ¿Sólo tres opciones? Ah…, sólo falta la última pregunta.»_

―Vocalista… ―susurró alzando los hombros sin interés.

«_Última pregunta: ¿Te gustó el test? Opciones: ¡Mucho!; No fue para tanto; me aburrió pero estuvo entretenido; sin comentarios.»_

―Sin comentarios. ―dio el último clic y la página web se tornó blanca.

Light se movió incomodo, y al final se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, frunció el ceño molesto e impactado.

―Ryuk. ―Lo llamó.

El shinigami levantó la mirada rodeado de desechos orgánicas manzanas, ligth pasó por alto el desorden que había hecho y lo miró fijamente.

― ¿Qué pasa Light? ―Dijo inexpresivo, buscando lo único que le atraía del mundo humano.

―Quiero que vayas al departamento de Misa, y dile que llegaré dentro de un rato. ―El castaño cerró los ojos.

―Después. ―Ryuk saltó de la cama y buscó desesperadamente el fruto que anhelaba.

―Ahora, Ryuk. ―El joven abrió los ojos y lo observó seriamente. Light suspiró ―dejé unas cuantas manzanas allí, ese sería tu pago si vas a donde Misa.

No hubo más conversación entre el Shinigami y Light, paneas comenzó la oración Ryuk ya había despegado vuelo, todo sea por las manzanas.

_«__ ¡Qué suerte amigo! Tu pareja famosa ideal, es: ¡Misa-Misa! Es una modelo, actriz y cantante sensacional; Misa Amane es una chica obstinada, alegre e inteligente, muy querida por todos sus fans y deseada por todos. Si fuera su novio serías el hombre más feliz del mundo.__»_

―Debe ser una estúpida y patética broma…

* * *

Apenas pudo respirar. Se vio envuelto por unos largos y delgados brazos de una jovencita rubia.

―Detente Misa. ―Dijo molesto.

― ¡Light, amor~! ―Misa lo observó como toda enamorada, e ignoró todo acto repelente de amor del castaño. ―Disculpa por lo mal que se ve misa-misa, olvidó que su light vendría, pero no te preocupes me iré a cambiar. ―exclamó con su voz chillona.

El castaño bufó, y la agarró de los brazos para detenerla.

―Está bien, ya muchas veces te he visto así. ―murmuró sin interés. Misa se sonrojó, e instintivamente bajó la mira hacia su cuerpo cubierto sólo de su ropa íntima.

―Light ¿Por qué viniste a visitar a Misa? extrañas a Misa ¿verdad? ―La rubia se aproximó más, y besó los delgados pero carnosos labios del universitario quien se mantuvo indiferente.

―Sí Misa, te extrañé. ―Dijo sin más. ―Pero me gustaría comer algo…

― ¡Descuida Light, Misa-misa te traerá algo para ti! ―La chica se despidió con otro beso, y el castaño le devolvió otro de la misma manera.

« Al parecer si le gusta el color celeste…, también es vocalista… y me imagino que le gusta dormir en su tiempo libre.»

―Ryuk ¿Te has fijado si Misa le gustan los osos pandas?

―Oh, sí, seguido se la pasa fantaseando por tener uno.

El departamento quedó en silencio, interrumpido por el sonido de las mordidas que le daba a las manzanas el shinigami. Al instante de parar de hablar la rubia entró a la sala, trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de dulce.

― ¡Light~ mira lo que te trajo Misa-Misa!

― ¿Qué es lo a que te gusta de mi Misa? ―interrogó serio.

― ¿eh? ―la segunda Kira se sonrojó―. De seguro pensaras que Misa te ama porque eres atractivo, o porque la ayudaste a matar a esos delincuentes, pero…, Misa lo que de verdad ama son tus ojos.

―Kukukuku, tienes un problema Light―se escuchó la ruidosa y burlona voz de Ryuk, que fue callada por una mirada asesina del castaño.

«Estúpido test.» Pensó Yagami abrazando a Misa para después volverla a besar para borrar todo rastro del test en su mente, no volvería a aceptar tiempo libre, sólo lo perturbaba mucho más que estar con L.

* * *

A/N: Tuve un tirón de inspiranción, así que, ¿Review? :3

Inochan-uchiha.

23/11/14


End file.
